Monsters
by ClosestedDork
Summary: A man wakes up next to a crying girl. He doesn't know who he is, let alone who she is. They do have two things in common: both have a taste for human blood, and both want to remember their past.
1. Prologue

**This will not be up forever. It will be on until 6:00 AM, central time (7 AM eastren time, 4 AM Pacific, 5 AM Mountain) Thursday, April 15. However, if I get four positive reviews, I will keep it up. I just want to see if people like it. If not, I'll redo it and upload it again some other time. **

**So, lets begin! **

**Monster: Prologue**

The last thing I remember was running. I wasn't alone. There was a little girl in my arms. There were alarms going off around us. Gunshots were heard from the distance. Bodies lay on the ground surrounded by pools of blood.

Monsters. That's what the little girl called them. She cried into my shoulder and told me to get rid of the monsters. I can't remember what I would tell her. The monsters were running after us, pouncing on us, scratching us. One of them bit the girl. She cried out in pain, but didn't let go of me.

We ran into a store and hid out there. The girl was bleeding badly from her cuts and the bite. I found some bleach and poured it on her bite. She burst out in tears and held onto me. We sat there, for what seemed like forever. She fell asleep in my arms, and didn't wake up.

Until the next morning.

I was looking for some food. She wasn't breathing. I knew she was gone; I just had no idea why. Then she moved. Her once blue eyes opened and were now yellow. Her bitten nails were now at least three inches long and sharp. She at least five inches taller.

Her sharp claw reached up to let her blond hair down. She ripped at her clothes, crying and screaming while scratching them. Then, she started to cry.

I slowly walked toward her. She looked up at me, and growled. I backed away, and she put her head in her hands and cried. I stepped toward her again. She growled again. I didn't step back. I walked toward her. But that only made her angry. She jumped up and landed on top of me.

I fell on my back and tried to fight, but I couldn't. When I moved, she would scratch at my eyes. I wasn't able to see after her sharp claws hit my eyes. She finally stopped. I didn't know why, but I heard pounding on a door. It broke and something growled.

The girl didn't growl back. She didn't scream or try to fight back. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt her jump back on me. No, it wasn't her. It was someone else. This one bit me in the neck and left.

I felt myself fade away. I felt cold. I could feel my teeth sharpen. My nails were growing. Then, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I am very proud that I wrote this! YAY!! So remember, four positive reviews by Thursday 6 AM central time, and it'll stay. If not, it won't. If you wanna know why, just read the thingy at the top of this story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**People are reading this!!! WOW!! I cannot believe it! **

**This chapter may move a little fast, but that's just my opinion **

**Chapter 1**

I woke up having no memory but my finally memory. I could barely see. It wasn't like I needed glasses. It was like when you first wake up and you can barely make out anything you see until you rub your eyes. I tried rubbing my eyes, but that didn't work. But, considering what had happened the night before (if I did sleep only one night.), I was lucky to be able to see at all.

I started to wonder what happened to the girl. The door I was hiding behind for the last few days before the girl turned was broken down. She could've walked out any time she wanted to. But she stayed there, and sat right by me.

Her blonde hair covered her tears stained face. Her skin was pale. Her claws were at least a foot long now. She was still the same height as she was before. Her body had aged a few years, no longer was it a child's body. Her clothes were ripped up and covered only her privates.

She looked at me with concern. I looked at her, trying to remember who she was. I knew she was important to me, I just couldn't remember how. She didn't remember wither. After she saw I was ok, she tried to remember with me. Neither one of knew who we were, but we both knew we couldn't be separated from each other.

She didn't smile, but her clawed hand reached around my neck. She pulled my forward and held onto me. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew she was responsible for making me the way I was. I pulled away from her. She was close to tears. She felt insulted, I knew it. I shook my head and growled.

She didn't know what to say. I wondered if she could talk. I wondered if either one of us could talk.

"H-Ha-" I tried to talk. But I could barely get out a word. I rubbed my stomach with one hand and pointed to my mouth with the other. I noticed that my nails were claws.

The girl got the message and nodded. She pointed at the broken door with her claw. I stood up, and left the room. The girl followed me.

We stood outside, looking at the dark world: Pools of blood and guts all around the ground, smoke filling the air, guns and bodies scattered around the ground. I felt like I would puke right then, but I also felt like I belonged here. This was the world I would live in.

The girl started to smell the air and pointed to the roof of a building in front of us. I smelled it too. It had a sweet and delicious scent.

I tried to figure out how to get up there, but my feet were in control. They told me to jump in the air and land on a balcony. Then, jump again and land on the roof. I jumped back down, amazed as what I could do, and offered the girl a ride.

She climbed on my back, careful not to scratch me, and waited for me to jump. When I did, she screamed. Her claws were lying on my chest, when I jumped she dug them into me just enough to make them bleed. I didn't feel any bit of pain.

When we landed on the roof, she climbed off and burst into tears. I shook my head and patted my chest. She understood that I wanted to say they didn't hurt. She didn't smile, but she didn't cry either. She started to sniff around, trying to find out where the smell was.

I found it first. It was from a man, lying on the roof, bleeding from his head. He was still alive, but unconscious. The girl came up behind me and sniffed the man. She licked her lips but stepped back. Both of us wanted to eat the man, but we couldn't. It was too, inhuman.

But we weren't human. Not anymore. The girl walked away and cried when she realized this. I didn't want to be a monster, but I was starving. Desperate times come call for desperate measures. I took the man's arm, and bit him. I drank every last drop of blood that flowed in my mouth.

I pulled away and looked at the man's arm. I had eaten a small amount of his flesh near his wrist, all the way to the bone. I turned to the girl and yelled. She stopped crying long enough to see the look on my face and realize that I wasn't hungry any more.

She crawled over to the man and look at his throat. She was staring at a vein that was popping out. She looked back at me and rubbed her belly. She was hungry. I nodded and smiled to tell her he will make sure she wasn't.

She bit into his neck. The man was still unconscious, and hadn't woken. I didn't know if he was dead or not, but we didn't stick around to check. Once she had eaten a large part of his neck, she walked back to me and pointed to a mall.

She rubbed her belly again. It didn't take long to realize she smelled something at the mall. The mall was far away and I could barely believe that she could smell that far away. I couldn't even smell that far.

She climbed on my back, careful not to dig her claws into me again. I didn't care. It didn't hurt. I jumped, and she screamed and started to cry. We landed on the roof of the building next to us.

With each jump, her sobs got louder, her claws digging deeper in my chest, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to drop her off and go get some food on my own. I was going to take her with me, wherever I go.

She growled when we were three jumps away from the malls roof. Below us were for people with metals sticks and blood covering them. They had a smell of sweat, their own blood, and monster blood. She started to cry on my shoulder again.

I set her on the roof to let her cry on her own. She looked at me and rubbed her belly. She was hungry. I was as well. The dying man didn't fill us up. I knew we should've eaten more. She cried as I planned on how to attack the four.

They were pointing the sticks at some of the monsters.

_Monsters like us._ I thought.

I didn't even try to shake that out of my head. I was a monster. So was the girl. And so was the thing that jumped right next to me.

The creature was a man. He was taller than me and the girl. He had boils covering his arms. His face looked like one giant tumor. If you looked away from the giant tumor covering most of his face, you could see his shaggy black hair. He coughed loudly and looked at me. To my surprise, he talked.

"Hey Hunter, in case ya didn't know, there's a Witch behind you." He stared at the people, his long tongue sliding out of his mouth.

_ 'Hunter?' What is a Hunter? What is a Witch?_ I thought scratching my head.

"You speak?" The man asked. I just stared at him. The girl crawled away and cried. He sighed. "Guess that means ya use your hands to talk?"

I nodded.

"I did too. Doesn't take long to teach your how to talk. When you change, you either know how to talk or not. I'll teach you if ya want." He looked at the girl. She was still crying. "You with her?"

Again, I nodded.

"As long as she promises not to kill me, I'll help her learn too." He watched as the people ran away, still pointing the sticks at the monsters. The monsters would fall down whenever they were pointed at. The girl still cried, but looked up at the man. "Got a name?"

The girl and I both shook our heads. He sighed but nodded. I watched the people run away. When they were gone, he looked back at us and smiled.

"I'm Sam," He said. "You two hungry?"

* * *

**I love Sam all ready. He just came in, but I love him.**

**Keep reviewing. Reviews make me want to give all the people in the world a cookie and a hug. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Normally, I'm always a few chapters ahead. Like with Prologue, I was on this chapter, Chapter one, I was beginning chapter 4, but on this one, I haven't even finished chapter four!! NOOO!!**

**Alrighty, lets get to this story... **

** Chapter 2**

* * *

Sam told us that we didn't need to eat fresh human. He told us they would be gone in a year or two anyhow. He told us to stay on the roof while he got us food. He came back dragging a monster with his tongue.

"These are Commons," He explained, "Nothin' special about them. They're the stupidest, got the minds of an animal. So, let's dig in."

Sam was a quiet man, monster, whatever you want to call him. He didn't try to talk to us as we ate. He would talk about what was going on with the world. He told us that this 'End of the World' as he called it, started about four months ago up north. It started down here in the south two months ago. I remember hiding away for a month in that store, and then I was killed. I was most likely asleep for a month. No wonder I was so hungry when I woke.

While we ate, he asked us yes or no questions.

"Any of yous remember your past?" No.

"Do you know what happened to the world?" No.

"Know what I'm called?" No.

He told us he would explain that when we were able to talk.

Sam didn't talk to us while we traveled to the mall. Every hour so, he would grab one of the 'Commons' and giving them to me and the girl. He said that we would be nonstop hungry for a few days.

The mall was on the other side of the town, but being the tallest building in town, it was easily seen from far away. We made in there in a few hours (if I counted time right). If I was in a car, I would already be there, and would've been shopping or eating. But dead, or undead, it would take an hour on foot, jumping from one building to another. The girl couldn't jump well, so she rested on my back. We took time to wrap up the cuts she left me, then calm her down.

Once there, the smell of people still lingered, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"We'll start ya'll teachin' right here," He sat on a blood covered picnic table. The girl and I sat by him. "Forgive me if I start treatin' ya like you two, but this is the only way to teach ya's."

"Repeat after me. Hungry." I couldn't believe this. I had to learn how to speak. I was almost certain I had done it before, if only I could remember.

We tried to say the simple word for what seemed like forever. Neither one of us could say it, we didn't even get close. Sam finally gave up, and caught us a Common to eat. He stayed away, saying he was terrified he would lose his fingers if he got too close. When we finished the Common, Sam was sleeping near a tent.

When Sam was asleep, the girl and I looked at each other. We seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She had blood from the Common dripping from her mouth, down her chin, and staining her clothes. Her hair had had blood covering the tips. Her eyes always with tears ready to fall. She looked back at me, and I wondered what she saw. Did she see me, as I am now? My brown hoodie covered in blood and dirt? Or did she see me as I was before?

I could not remember what I looked like. I only remembered my hair and eyes were a light brown. Whether it was summer, spring, winter, or fall, I would wear a brown hoodie. I remember I had something on my face. It covered my eyes, and I only wore them when I was reading. Some days, when I went for a run, I would wear them to read what was written on the walls.

My personality before was not remembered. I couldn't remember if I was nice or mean. Quiet or loud. Loving or hateful. I couldn't remember the girl either. All I knew was that she was much younger than me.

Sam snored as we stared. We didn't use our hands to say anything. There was nothing to say. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She laid her head down in my lap without asking permission. She and I both knew I wouldn't push her off.

I laid back and fell asleep, listening to Sam's snoring, and the girl's soft breathing.

* * *

**Lol, me Loves Sam! But since I'm a few chapters ahead, of course I love Sam.  
**

**I know I shouldn't be putting my own story down or anything, but this chapter is not one of my best. I just don't like the beginning, that's it. **

**BTW, Come on, a Hunter has to have a Hoodie. I just made sure his wasn't blue. Truthfully, I was two seconds away to having the hoodie have kitty ears on it! lol**

**And, I do not hate animals. I love them and think they are very intelligent. Their like us, born knowing very little, and learn as we grow. But that's what I think, Sam thinks differently. Wait, Sam's a made up character in this story, so does he think outside of my head? Wait. . . I'm confusing myself!! AHH!!**

**Before I leave, which is best. **

**A.) A survivor  
**

**B.) The smartest Common ever**

**C.) One of the special infected?**

**If you choose C.) please say which Special infected is best. **

**People who read this will find out why I'm asking later. **

***Hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed last!***

**Review and get a cookie!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I may be a little behind for a while. My brother wants to write a L4D2 story with me, so we've been planning it out. So, far, its very bloody. That's bad because its suppose to be a comedy. **

**This chapter will begin, NOW!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

As the days went by, the girl and I learned. Sam taught us how to hunt the best he could since he wasn't the same as me or the girl. We learned knew words that we were already taught beforehand. Despite this, neither of us could say a word.

Until one morning.

The sun rose, something that bothered me every day. The sun showed the hideous world. It would show the red liquid covering most of the world. The Common's searching for food. The Specials (Such as Sam, the girl, and I) were grabbing a Common for their breakfast. Day time was my least favorite time of the day.

We kept looking for people. They had been hiding out in a room, thinking of who knows what. They wouldn't come out for a while. The place had beds and bathrooms in it. They were safe for now.

No one else was around. Just us and the Common's.

Sam had tried teaching us more words. Neither one of us said anything. We would groan and growl, trying to say a word, but it never came out right.

We had finished a teaching lesson and were waiting around on a truck for something to happen. The girl kept staring at me, but I didn't stare back. My eyes were closed, trying to remember a better time before this. I could feel the girl staring at me.

Sam was doing whatever in the world he did when he wasn't teaching, sleeping, or eating. It was just me, the girl, and the stupid Common's on the ground.

"D-D-" The girl started to say something. She was whispering, but just loud enough for I could hear. I opened my eyes and looked at her. For the first time in a long time, her frown turned into a small smile.

Her words came out slowly and softly. The first time she said it, she must had been trying to remember what the word meant. I couldn't hear it at first. She looked back at me, the smile still there, and said the word that would bring back my past.

"Daddy?" She asked.

Daddy? What in was Daddy? After I took a second to take it all in, my mind went blank. I didn't pass out, but I remembered.

_"Higher Daddy! Higher!" A little girl around eight with bright blue eyes and blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail yelled. She was sitting on a swing, a man pushing her as hard as he could go without throwing her over the top. _

_ The man had a brown hoodie, clean and ironed. His hair was neatly combed, his brown eyes full of happiness. His smile was huge, showing neat white teeth. He looked at his wrist quickly, then back at the girl, his smile never fading._

_ He stopped pushing her so hard. When she was slow enough to jump off without getting hurt, she looked at him, her smile gone and replaced with a frown. _

_ "Why's you stop, Daddy?" She asked, her bottom lip sticking out. The man picked her up off the swing and set her on the ground. _

_ "It's almost time for dinner." He said. "You wanna have chicken and macaroni, don't you . . ." _

I whispered the name as the man in the scene did. I didn't ask myself what it was. I knew what that was. It was my past. My memory. I grinned and looked back at the girl, her bottom lip was sticking out, just like in the memory.

"Emily?" I asked her as I sensed Sam step on the truck. The girl smiled again and wrapped her arms around me carefully.

"Daddy." She said again. This time, she didn't need to ask. She knew who I was, and I knew who she was. I felt like kicking myself for forgetting who my own daughter was.

"By golly," Sam said. "You two can talk!"

* * *

**Have I ever mentioned that I love Sam? Well, I do. **

**His memory is so sweet. But he really should kick himself for forgetting who his own daughter is. So mean! lol**

**Next Chapter, maybe we'll get a memory, or maybe we'll get some blood and guts! Or maybe we'll get a talking Tank. **

**And for the little poll thingy I put on the last chap, thanks for telling me which is best. C. One of the Special Infected is what most people said, three chose the Hunter.**

**The reason I asked is because I want to add another character, and I can't decide what this character should be. I can't imagine putting another Hunter in there. Nor a witch. Or a Smoker. Someone did mention the Jockey. lol **

**But I do have an idea. Give me your two favorite Infected. Whether their a Common or Special. **

***Throws cookies into the sky***

**Review please.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter will not be the best. Trust me. I may seem good at first, but it will get bad. **

**By the way, sorry this has taken soooo long to update (Don't hate me) but the reason is school. Why is it at the end of the year they give us twice as much homework and three times as much tests and projects. I'm terrified to know what ninth grade is like. **

**Lets go! **

* * *

** Chapter 4**

The mall brought back more memories. None of the memories were as special as they were with Emily, but at least I was starting to remember my past.

All of the memories were just people, walking around and shopping. Every once in a while, someone would stop and say 'hello' or 'how you doing' to me. Emily would always be with me, holding my hand or walking by herself.

Sam, Emily, and I were staying in the mall. The people were forgotten by Emily and me at least, Sam was upset about how we let them go without even attacking once.

It's been at least a week or two since we first talked. There was nothing else to do but lie around and eat. Sam never talked about anything. He still hasn't told us about what we are, what he is, and what happened to us. I think I may die never knowing.

My name was still a challenged. Emily would call me Daddy, while Sam would call me Hunter. I couldn't remember the name I was given if I was threatened to be killed.

Emily and I were having our fun while Sam was off looking for a new shirt. We found empty cups that you would put liquid in and boxes where you would have fries in. Emily had taken the fingers off a few Common's and put them in the box. I poured some blood from those Common's into the cups. It may have given me a disgusting feeling, but it did make me feel a little more human. Just a little.

Emily was close to smiling (she never smiles, but I wish she would), as she ate some of her dinner and told me about what she remembered. Emily remembered very little.

"I remember talking to you one day. I was lying in a bed and you read me a story. I also remember the pain I felt when I became this." Even though her body was that of a teenager, her voice was still of a child's. Emily looked down at herself, and burst into tears. She cried often. She cried when she was cold, lonely, or realized that she had no idea who she was before the end of the world.

I couldn't confront her. She wouldn't stop her crying, and believe me, I tried. Normally, I would end up scratched up. Sam just said to let her cry, she'll get better later.

While my daughter cried, I looked at the walls of the mall. There was paper hung on the wall, each one said something different.

'New Summer Jackets!'

'Sale!'

'Buy yours today!'

'Re-Opening in September! Hope You Come By!'

September? What was that? I remember it had something to do with time. This was one problem with being what I am. Not having an idea what anything was. I remembered what summer was, but September was impossible to remember.

I stopped at a poster for a movie that was going to come out in October, (What was that?). The poster had a man holding a metal stick (Sam told us those were guns), and creatures moving slowly out of the fog behind him. I didn't pay attention to the picture. I paid attention to the names they had in small print at the very bottom. One name stuck out from all the rest.

"Erick? Erick Topper?" That name stuck out from all the rest. I couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly, a wave of memories hit me.

_"Erick!" A voice yelled at man with a brown hoodie and glasses. "Have you finished the next scene?"_

_ "I sent it to Kathy this morning. She said she'll print as soon as possible. Sorry for being late, Darrel." Erick said looking down at his feet. _

_ Darrel was a big man who was at least fifty. He had a graying comb over and bright blue eyes. He was generally a nice person, but could get mean when necessary. When it came to Erick, he was always mean._

_ "As long as the script is good, I don't care." Darrel said pointing at a fat finger at Erick. "Remember, we need this movie done!" _

_ Darrel spit in the trashcan Erick kept close to the door. "If you wanna keep food on the table for that kid of yours, you better get things done on time."_

"Erick Topper?" I said to myself again. Then, it clicked. The man in the memory was me. Darrel. He was my boss. I couldn't remember my job but I knew it had something to do with movies.

"Erick?" I said once more. I could feel myself grin, my eyes never leaving the poster. "Sam!" I yelled loudly. I was so excited I thought I was going to run around the entire mall.

I turned my head when I heard something wrap around a something on the floor above me. Sam jumped off the top floor, and stopped at mine, hanging by his tongue. With a quick swing, he landed on the floor, his tongue back in his mouth.

"What's up?" He asked, obviously holding in a laugh when he saw me about to burst from excitement.

"I remembered!" I said happily. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Remembered what?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. I listened for crying, but heard nothing. Emily was feeling better, but it still wouldn't be safe to check on her. I faced Sam again and laughed softly.

"You can call me Erick Topper, Sam."

* * *

**Yeah, can you see why I don't like this chapter. I feel as if I will get some questions about this like, where does he live if he writes movie scripts? He lives in Savannah GA. Why is he there if he writes movies? You'll find out, because there is a reason, not important. Where does Sam live (You might not ask, but it is pretty important, sorta) Savannah GA. This takes place in Savannah. Got it? Good. And don't tell me that I shouldn't have given away the place because now I just ruin the whole story (there are people like that) because I will not mention them in here. Just a heads up. BYE! Gotta get to work on the next chapter for this story and the story with my brother.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**There is a reason Sam should remind you of Ellis. This is one of my favorite that I wrote so far. I went crazy with this one, can you tell? **

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts. Its so great to know someone is reading my stories. **

**Enjoy this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gunshots. They were shaking the rooms in the mall. Emily started to cry again. Sam hid up on the top floor. I stayed with Emily, telling her to quiet down or else we could die.

I watched as the people walked around, shooting every Common that ran toward them. Once they were shot, more blood added to the floor, the walls, plants, stairs, everything. Emily cried harder, her breath getting uneven, her face buried in her hands.

"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." A female with her black hair pulled back and her pink shirt and jeans stained with blood. The three males of the group turned off the light on their gun.

"Man, this is the third Witch we've ran into today." The young man with a hat covering his brown hair, and a tattoo on his arm said.

"Better then a lot of Tanks." Another man, this one was a few years older, and had a white suit on.

The last man didn't say anything, but he had a purple and yellow shirt on, no hair, and looked a few years older than the man who mentioned 'Tanks.'

"What's a Witch?" I asked Sam. Sam had good hearing. I could whisper, and he would still hear it. His hearing was almost as good as mine.

"Emily." He answered from the floor above me. Emily was a Witch? It didn't make any sense.

The people held their guns close as Sam started to cough loudly.

"Damn." The bald one said. "A smoker too? Ain't this our lucky day?"

"I say we kill the bitch." The suit guy said. I growled at him. No one would hurt my daughter or else they'd get buried six feet underground.

"Now we got a Hunter?" The tattooed man complained. "I say we should just forget about killing and get our asses to the safe room."

Emily and I watched as the people walked away, guns held high in case one of us attacked. I kept my eyes on the suited one. If I was going to attack any of them, it would be him.

"Erick," Sam said appearing at our side when I wasn't looking. "Get the one farthest away from the group. Emily, you attack whoever, witches are fast enough."

"I'll get them if they try to get me." She said staring at them as they shot some of the Common. Sam didn't try to argue and nodded.

"I'm aiming for the man in the suit. He seems easy enough and he seems like the strongest." Sam said making me growl again.

"I will get the suit man." I said sternly. "He wants to kill Emily."

"They all want to kill me, Daddy." Emily said as she started to cry. "He's just the only one who's brave enough to kill me."

"Let's go get em'." Sam said jumping away. He desperately wanted the people for his meal and didn't want them to get away. He coughed and stayed low, letting them know he was there before he stuck his tongue out, trying to decide which one he should get.

Finally, his tongue went flying to the ground. I crawled over to the railing and watched as Sam started to pull up the bald one. He yelled loudly, his gun falling out of his hands, and searched for Sam while trying to punch at the Commons that were now scratching and trying to bite him.

One of the others saw Sam and shot at his tongue. Sam yelped and pulled back his tongue. He didn't pull it all back into his mouth. Instead, he just stared at it and sighed sadly as dark blood dripped from the tip.

"It'll grow back." He said after his tongue returned to his mouth. He walked next to Emily and tried to get her to start crying.

"Come on, Emily." He pleaded. "Jus' cry a little. We need em' to be on them toes. That ways, it'll be easier to get em'."

Emily got upset with him and walked off, crying softly as she walked down the broken down escalator. I didn't try to follow her and just let her walk off to blow off steam. I kept a close watch to make sure none of the people attacked her.

Whenever Emily walked away upset, she never watched where she was going. Often times, she would cry with her head in her hands. Other times, she would just walk, looking at the ground. As Emily started to walk toward the people, they started to go the other way. Well, all but one did.

The one with the hat kept walking forward, his light was on from not encountering Emily. He didn't seem to realize that his teammates were walking away from him. He also didn't seem to notice that Emily was close by.

Emily started to growl, warning him that he was getting too close. The man noticed Emily was there, but kept walking, trying to walk just a little faster. He held up his gun, ready to shoot, and forgetting about his light. The light hit Emily, causing her to scream at him. If anyone bothered Emily while she was upset she would get mad.

Emily ran at him and scratched him once against the chest, knocking him on the ground. His fat and weapon dropped and he pulled out a pistol, trying to shot at her but doing no damage. His teammates were in a room with a steal door. They didn't leave, but they tried to shoot at Emily, barely any of them hitting her.

I jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground safety. Emily didn't notice and kept on clawing at the man. His torso was bleeding and he was screaming and crying in pain. He hurt my baby girl, so it was time I hurt him back.

I pushed Emily out of the way and forced the man to stay on the ground. I started to claw at him, right where his heart was. Tears were falling from his eyes and mix with the blood that landed on his face. He screams got softer, and I was pretty sure it was getting harder for him to see. I was so close to reaching his heart, and didn't notice the bullets that had hit me. Or the slimy thing that wrapped around my chest.

I finally noticed when I was being pulled away from the man. I was up in the air at the time Emily jumped and grabbed onto my hands. She had no fresh tears falling, just dry ones stained on her face. The corners of her mouth moved up, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"We lost our food, Daddy." She said when we got to the floor above. Sam let us go and jumped down, grabbing the railing with his tongue to slide down safely. Emily and I watched as he picked the man up. I grinned thinking that he was just getting out food.

Sam didn't bring him to us. He picked the man's hat off the floor and sat it on his head before walking him over to the door. Sam started to whisper to the man, just loud enough for I could hear.

"I'm sorry, El. I'm so sorry, Ellis." The man didn't say anything and I couldn't see his face, but I assumed it was of fear. I got curious, so I jumped down, crawled to where Sam was, and started to follow him.

Sam didn't tell me to leave. He just kept walking, still whispering to the man I think was Ellis. I could see the man face now, and he didn't show a trace of fear. His face showed shock, his blue eyes were wide, his mouth opening and closing, trying to decide on what to say, but never saying anything.

When we reached the room the others were in, Sam set him down gently and walked away quickly, making sure that the others didn't try to shoot him. I turned around, just when the man yelled,

"Sam? Sam! Sam! Come back!" I looked back at him as he tried to get away from his friends, but didn't have the strength to. His yells for Sam rung in my ears as they slammed the door shut, muffling his voice.

Sam was already ahead of me. I ran to him with ease. When I reached him, Sam kept walked. "Who was that, Sam?" I asked.

Sam didn't stop to answer and kept walking. When he got to the railing, where Emily was watching from above, he answered me before wrapping his tongue around the railing and pulling himself up.

"My twin brother."

* * *

**I love this one. Poor Sam. Poor Ellis. **

**Maybe it was a bad idea for me to make Sam Ellis' twin brother. Because, if Ellis had a brother, why did he never mention him to his teammates? He mentioned Keith, so why not Sam? Maybe because Ellis still thinks Kieth is a live, but knows Sam isn't. I just thought that someone might say that. Maybe I might add a chapter all about Sam and Ellis for you could know just how their brotherhood ended. Maybe it will be the next chapter, maybe not. You will not know until later. **

**Got carried away there. What do you think the Charger was before he was a Charger. I got all the others, I just don't go the Charger. **

**Review Please and Thank you.**


	7. UPDATE: Sorry

Hey, Its me CreativeAmber.

I'm really disappointed in myself. Why? Because I will not be able to finish Monsters. Not yet. I will try to add more chapters, but not yet. I've been trying to work more on my original work.

I'm sorry to all the people who like this story and have been waiting for the next chapter, but I need to stop. Summers here, and I write a lot during the summer, so maybe I'll work on it in the summer.

The story will stay on here, it will be marked as Complete, but it will not be complete. Remember that. I do have a few chapters I have written out, but they need to be edited, so they will not be put up. Sorry. Maybe I will continue and I really do hope I do.

~Creativeamber


	8. Chapter 6

**This feels awkward. I know I said I'm gonna stop writing this for a while, but I found this one my computer. This is a chapter I am not so sure about, but my friend said it's good and she hates me for not saying who Sam's brother was (she didn't read the last chapter at that time and I didn't want to give it away). So, here it is. **

* * *

Neither Emily nor I asked about his brother. Finally, after a few days (I believe it was a few days) Sam went from mopping around and went back to his usual way.

"Where's we gonna go?" He asked out of the blue. "We can't stay ere' forever. I miss the sun."

We decided to just leave the mall and find a place to go. Emily said that she wanted to go to New York. Apparently, she always wanted to go there before she became what she is now. Sam laughed and told her that that was a little far for him.

I kept thinking about the fact that Sam had a brother, and he never told us about it. You know that feeling you have when you make a new friend and you suddenly want to know everything about them? That's what I felt with Sam's twin brother.

When I first saw the man, I would've never guessed he was related to Sam, but looking at Sam and remembering what the man had looked like, I can see a small amount now. Our eyes have turned yellow, but at certain and rare moments, you could see a small amount of our original eye color. I saw Sam's natural eye color when the moon light hit him once. They were the Sam kind of blue as the man's. Their hair was different colors, and due to the large tumor on Sam's face, I couldn't see much of his bone structure.

But the right side of Sam's body was clear, aside for a few boils, letting me see that their foreheads were about the same size. Their noses looked alike, but not exactly since some of his tumor covered a little of his nose and might've messed him up.

It may not be much, but it's enough to convince me that I shouldn't be kicking myself for not even thinking that man looked a little bit like Sam. By the time I finished thinking, I was kicking myself for taking so long to think about something I could barely see.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Erick?" Sam asked after we thought of where to go. I shrugged.

"You have a brother." I said looking into his yellow eyes (well, the one that I could see). Sam sighed shook his head.

"Ima gonna have to tell you about him, aren't I?" I didn't nod or say anything, but Emily sat down by my and nodded, waiting for a story.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about him?" I asked. Sam closed his eyes and started to think about where to start. After what seemed like forever, he started his story.

"Now, this story won't be so long, so don't go thinkin' that you'll be sittin' ere' for hours. Anyways, his name is Ellis. He's my twin brother, but I'm older than him by ten minutes. We looked like just brothers from afar, our eyes are . . . were the same, same bones only difference was our hair.

"Ma use to say that there was nothing different with us. We both loved fixin' things up. We were in a band 'gether. He played bass, I played drums. We would watch Jimmy Gibbs Jr. and listen to the Midnight Riders all the time. We use to hang out all the time, but then him and his friend, what was his name? Oh well, but they became inseparable. I hated him and he hated me, and Ellis stopped hangin' out with me and never left that guys side."

"But why didn't you tell us about him?" I asked again. Sam laughed and smiled.

"Cause I didn't remember him. Jus' like you didn't member Emily. The moment I saw Emily attack Ellis, I knew who he was."

"But why did you save him?" Emily asked. "You wanted food, and he was a person. If I attacked any others, you wouldn't even think about saving them. What makes him so different? He's just a person."

Sam's jaw dropped and his eye went wide. "Emily! Ellis is my brother. You don't kill family. Would you kill your own father for food?"

Emily looked at me, then to Sam, then back to me.

"I wouldn't now." I smiled at her. "But if he was alive, yes."

My smile disappeared. Sam shook her head and walked away. I stared at Emily, right into her yellow eyes. I will never forget the look of hunger in them. I got up and started to walk in the opposite direction Sam went, when Emily grabbed onto my hoodie with her long claw to stop me.

"Daddy," She said softly. I turned around and saw nothing that looked like an apology. She looked ready to explain. "I'm sorry for thinking that, but I know you would do it too. Think about it, food is food here. You wouldn't think about how their life is or was. Or if they were a part of your family, you would just think about where you can start eating him."

I didn't show any emotion. I knew she was right. I would do that. Emily would too, and Sam almost did but stopped himself and saved Ellis, his brother. Emily was what she feared in the beginning. I was what I kept trying to run away from.

We're monsters.

* * *

** This doesn't mean I'm gonna continue. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's staying under complete (won't be complete) and may no be updated. I'll decided during the summer. But hey, I'm free from school for a while. That means I don't have to go to bed until midnight and worry about homework. Let's just see what happens. **

**Like I say at the end of every chapter, I love Sam. (It's true! I do!) **


End file.
